


First Meeting

by GoddessOfApples



Series: First Meetings, Kisses and Other Sherlolly Ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Meeting, Sherlolly - Freeform, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfApples/pseuds/GoddessOfApples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Molly and Sherlock first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

It was a rainy and a gloomy afternoon. This was to be expected. It was London after all. Summer. The end of summer. The beginning of autumn? Who even remembers these days? Well in short it was, for many young adults during that time, the beginning of school.

 

The classes hadn’t started yet but the fresh university students were busy with moving in their new, first-time-away-from-parents, flats. Hallways in the school dormitories and nearby cheap apartment buildings were full of cardboard boxes, baskets, random clothes thrown around, trinkets and mostly things, that if an adult would walk by wouldn’t understand what they’re for, but the purposes were as clear as day to the youths. Amidst all this chaos stood Molly Hooper.

 

Molly Hooper - third year med student, nice, quiet, perfect neighbour to have if you didn’t account for the occasional awkward conversations held by the door that mainly consisted of “Hello. It’s a nice day, isn’t it?” or the “Hi. I was wondering if you happen to have some sugar, I’m afraid I’ve run out.” followed by a silence, a smile and an agreeing nod. She was known to have friends, boyfriends even, but was more generally known as Mousy Molly. She didn’t take it as an insult, neither it was meant as such. She was timid, kind and people liked her.

 

Her kindness, however was not the factor that made her catch the attention of Sherlock Holmes that day in the same school dormitory corridor. He came up the stairs with his own cardboard box, a large sports bag and a suitcase, trying to make his way to the end of the crowded corridor to the room with the number 325. He could see Molly standing next to his door from the other side of the hall but he paid it no mind - he thought she was in some of the neighbour rooms. That was not the case.

 

When Sherlock finally reached the girl, she had already noticed him as well. He was immediately baffled by her warm smile.

 

“So you must be Sherlock Holmes then, am I right?” she asked and reached out her hand for a greeting.

 

Sherlock scowled at her and looked pointedly at his possessions. He had obviously no way to accept her greeting. Instead he thrust his box in the girl's hands and started to seek for the room keys in his pockets.

 

“The door’s open, by the way. I was expecting you,” she quietly said and pushed the door open with her elbow, carefully balancing the box in her arms.

 

Sherlock stood in the doorway for a few seconds, analyzing her words. If this girl had been expecting him then she surely must have known he was coming. She knew his name, his time of arrival and had already opened the door to his living quarters. The only logical conclusion was that... she was his new roommate. This doe-eyed girl was going to live in the same room as him for the next year. This girl that could only be described as - Sherlock shuddered - cute.

 

He stepped inside the room. The room was... well... a room. It had two beds, two desks, two wardrobes, one bookshelf and a door leading to an undoubtedly small bathroom. Nothing else. Barely any space to move. Molly had put down the cardboard box on the one unoccupied bed and made her way back to him. She smiled again warmly.

 

“Who are you?” Sherlock asked. No, he demanded.

 

“My name is Molly Hooper. Your new roommate, obviously,” she added and rolled her eyes.

 

“Obviously,” he repeated.

 

Sherlock knew this was going to be a long year. He was already planning revenge on Mycroft for forcing him to finish his Master's degree and thus making him attend university for another year. He could bet on all his possessions that it was going to be hell.

 

He was wrong. Luckily for Sherlock (and for Mycroft) it turned out to be the best year of his life. Molly Hooper was the greatest roommate he could wish for. She also became, despite Sherlock's reign of terror, one of his closest friends. Who knows what the future will bring? (I do. They will get married and have two children, a dog, a cat and 5000 bees.)

 

 

 


End file.
